Damn You Spock
by Skeptical Mutt
Summary: Rewritten and revised. Read the author's note. When Spock and Kirk finally do something stupid, will this stupidity lead to their demise?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note and disclaimer: This is a story that was started by the 16 year old me under the name Meakashi Gosterful. As a result of youthful folly, I no longer know how to get into that old account. Thus, this story is being revised and finished under this new name. If you are interested, the story is still under that old account, and you are most welcome to the old version. That being said, I still do not own any of the characters, only the plot.

Damn you Spock

"Dammit Spock. Can't you feel anything at all over what happened?!" Jim snapped. They were in Jim's quarters, and it was evening by the Enterprise's time. The half Vulcan was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, eyes narrowed in concentration, hands folded together as he contemplated the next move he would make. Jim was almost in check, but he didn't know it. He had been too emotionally distracted by what Spock had just done. 'And this is why emotions will always be the downfall of humans' thought Spock, as he delicately stroked the chess piece as he made his move.

Jim sighed in frustration and glared at his first officer through his glass of Romulan Ale. His fingers trembled and his eyes narrowed as he finally caught onto the little game. He was a few short moves away from being in a checkmate, and it was a trap he should have been able to avoid. "You know, Bones was right about you. You are a pointy eared hobgoblin." By the way his pieces were arranged, he could tell he was about to lose, and losing was something that James T. Kirk did very poorly.

Spock stared at Jim expressionlessly and a note of genuine confusion entered his voice as he wondered this. "I do not see how the Doctor is involved with this." Spock stared at Jim, and finally understood. "Are you referring to what Dr. McCoy likes to refer to as my inner fights?" he asked distractedly. The normally ever observant Vulcan never even noticed that Jim had reached over his shoulder for something until he found himself staring down the barrel of a really old musket. "Captain?" Spock asked, arching one eyebrow in confusion. "It was merely a moment of discretionary emotions" he remarked softly, watching Jim struggle with his passions.

"Damn you Spock, can't you even have an emotional kiss? Even Vulcans should be able to do that sometimes." For the nth time Jim wondered why he was attracted to this particular race. Females, or males for that matter. He lowered the gun and glared at Spock. "It wasn't the fact that you kissed me, it was the WAY you kissed me. No emotions you say?" Jim continued to mumble under his breath and as he did, he felt Spock's long slender fingers at his temple.

Spock initiated the mind meld with relative ease. After all, he and Jim had melded so many times it was almost second nature to both of them. Releasing one hand, he cupped Jim's chin and tilted his head towards him. He gently made contact with Jims' lips and slowly deepened the kiss. He felt Jim melt beneath him and he followed Jim's thoughts with his own. Opening his eyes, he released Jim and stood straight. "Is that better Jim?" he asked, and left the room quietly.

Staring bitterly after Spock, Jim could only whisper three words. "Damn you Spock." His eyes followed his friend out of the room, and as the doors whooshed shut, he could only sigh and lightly touch his tingling mouth. Why had he ever gotten involved with this particular Vulcan?


	2. Releasing Tensions

Author's note and disclaimer: alright, I am rocking and rolling with this one. Prolly mostly because it is already written

Releasing Tension

When Jim entered the bridge, he immediately glanced around to take a roll call. "Where's Spock?" he asked, addressing this to the entire crew. Sulu glanced over and shrugged. "I thought he was with you sir?" he said, shooting Chekov a look. Jim sighed and sank into the well-padded chair. His lips still tingled, even though the kiss had been well over a week ago, and he had yet to see hide or hair of the Vulcan. _I wonder if he was even serious about that kiss…_Kirk wondered idly. His hair stood on end as he felt a hand on the back on his neck. Yelping, he whipped his head around so fast that he heard a pop. Wincing, he glared at the very subject of his thoughts.

"Mr. Spock. How nice of you to finally show up on the bridge. Tell me, have you completed analyzing that asteroid?" Jim's voice had an icy edge to it and he eyed the hand warily, still wondering why Spock had chosen to sneak up on him like that. He favored Spock with a glare, before turning his attention to the report Spock was trying to hand him. He took it gingerly and pretended to read it while he calmed his racing nerves.

"Well Captain. I have been working the night shifts, so as to avoid most of the crowds and busy schedules of the crew. I have the data you required." Spock said, clasping both hands behind his back. His eyebrow stayed up, however, and he managed to not look smug, although he certainly felt a twinge of the emotion. "If I may Captain, but you seem tense. Would you like to join me in the gym to release some tension?"

Jim glared at Spock before pulling himself out of his chair. "Mr. Sulu you have the con." He said, following Spock into the turbo lift. Turning to speak, however, he found the Vulcan stopping the lift. Turning to face Jim, he blinked then relaxed visibly. "I am sorry that I seem to be dodging you. I needed time to think about that kiss." Taking a step towards Jim, Spock held out one hand. "May I have your thoughts?" he asked, but he took them anyways.

'_Why hasn't he spoken to me? Dammit Jim you screwed up. Wait… he can read these thoughts. Hey! Get out of my head Spock_!' Jim managed to think, right before another fiery kiss took not only his breath, but the words as well. Surrendering to Spock, Jim hesitatingly put one arm around his Vulcan friend and kept the contact. In a manner more suited to his pon farr, which was several years away yet, than his normal Vulcan calm Spock dominated the kiss, driving Jim against the wall. Breaking the kiss, he gently withdrew from Jim's mind and waited.

"Wow… Dammit! Here I've been waiting ALL week, just to speak to you, and the first thing you do to me is that. Is this fair?" Jim asked, as soon as he caught his breath. The lift started moving again, and Jim glared at Spock as he waited for an answer.

"It is fair Jim. Here you have always thought of me as the unfeeling one and dismissing of your feelings. You have been wrong in your calculations of my emotional output capacity." Spock replied evenly, staring at the wall. His hands started for their position behind his back before he managed to stop them. He forced himself to return Jim's glare with a blank look.

Jim blinked. "Oh damn. There you go again. Can you just act like the Spock we all know? For just a minute? Let me collect my thoughts maybe? Without you assisting me thank you very much." He added, glaring at Spock as he reached out to touch Jim.

Two hours later

Jim sat in his desk chair, tenser then when he had left the gym. 'I forgot how crazy that Vulcan training was.' After getting tossed into the wall and into the mat a few times, he had told Spock off and had headed up here, to think. So deep in thought was he, that he never noticed the door opening. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing, so as to meditate. For the second time that day, he felt Spock's hot hands land on him, but this time they massaged them, teasing the aches away.

Jim shifted a little bit, before relaxing into Spock's hands. He let the hands knead into his shoulders, before realizing that for the second time that day Spock had snuck up on him. Without opening his eyes, he addressed Spock. " How do you do that?"

Spock, who had been leaning over Jim, whispered the answer as blandly as he could. "Well, I can show you later if you would like. You must practice discipline to do it however." A series of delicious shivers ran down Jim's spine as Spock's warm breath rushed over his ear. It took every ounce of self-control for Jim not to tackle Spock right then and there. He turned to face him, and blinked. "I… would like that." Jim managed, before he totally lost control. Reaching over, he yanked Spock down to meet his kiss, trying to control Spock and him at the same time.

Spock, with mild surprise, allowed himself to be kissed quite well, and he shut his eyes. He could feel his blood starting to heat, and he tried to pull away from Jim, so as to not hurt him. Jim threw an arm around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, forcing Spock to his knees. Spock fought back with a vigor that could only come from a Vulcan, his tongue flirting with Jim's. He opened his eyes, and suddenly, their eyes met, each searching the other's soul, as though asking if he should stop.

Spock saw a depth of humanity and love in Jim's eyes that he had never seen. In return, Jim finally got into that Vulcan heart of Spocks, seeing what he did, and feeling what Spock did. Spock jerked away for a second. "Jim…" he managed, climbing to his feet as he did. "I cannot give you what it is that you want from me." He said, fighting for control. He had not been this out of control of his emotions since he was a child, learning to suppress his human half. For the second time in a week, Spock turned and walked away from Jim, without another word, leaving Jim to stare slack-jawed after his friend and partner.


	3. Confusing Captions

Author's note and disclaimer: Okay so the way this fic is revising is making it more of a challenge. I, however, love a good challenge. For those of you who are interested, the old version of the story was more OOC in my opinion, and by revising it I am fixing it slightly. Or you know, destroying it all to hell. Whichever. Anyways, I do not own Star Trek. Enjoy

Confusing Captions

Jim wasn't about to let Spock walk out completely out of his life for the day. After he'd be left alone in his cabin, he'd followed the Vulcan back to his room and pressed the buzzer next to the door. He waited a few seconds then was rather surprised when a small view screen nearby buzzed. When Spock's face appeared on the screen, however, Jim wasn't surprised at all. He glared at the message. 'I seem to be doing a lot of glaring lately.' He thought idily while he waited for the Spock holomessage to play.

"Excuse me, but I am not in at the moment. Please state your name and reason for wanting to reach me, and I shall find you as soon as possible." Spock's face wavered for a second as Jim said his name, then a new screen came up. "Captain, I am terribly sorry, but I cannot, and will not, discuss what I meant in your cabin. As for our relationship, I prefer to think of us as Captain and his first officer. Nothing more, nothing less." The voice sounded as bland and unemotional as the look in Spock's eyes. It was only the slight tightening of the eyes that revealed there was anything but blandness in the Vulcan's thoughts.

"Spock, I know you can hear me! I don't know how you jury-rigged this, but I wish you would at least talk to me. I think I deserve an explanation. In fact, I order one!" Jim straightened and tried to look as official as he could. The Spock on the screen merely lifted an eyebrow at him, being as infuriating as only Spock could be. Jim tried unsuccessfully to look as authoritative as his rank allowed, knowing that he was failing miserably. Capable of controlling his emotions, James T. Kirk was not.

"Under section twelve, paragraph 35, it clearly states that any and all personal business will be left unmolested by the captain, and that if the safety and welfare of the individual are not in risk of harming themselves or others, that it is permissible to withhold that information. Therefore captain, I respectfully decline to answer the question." Spock didn't need to reference the code book to draw this little nugget out. He didn't even bother looking at the captain in the eyes, although it was through a holoscreen.

"Damn you Spock, always quoting regulations! I want an answer! I don't want to use authority, but if that's the only way to get an answer out of you, I will. Your choice, answer me or I'll override your door and come in for myself!" Jim was fuming by now; his face tinged an angry red as he whipped around to face the footsteps coming towards him.

Leonard H. McCoy, doctor extraordinaire, approached Jim and glanced curiously at Jim. "Jim, what the hell is going on? First Spock calls me down to his room, insisting that I come up immediately and treat him, then I find you standing outside his room yelling at him. Is it his pon farr? I thought that only came every seven years." McCoy eyed the screen then sighed. "What the hell is going on?"

Jim shot a glare at the screen then whirled on his heel. "Nothing." He snarled, and stalked off to find something better to do. He was furious. Stomping into his quarters, he glanced at him terminal and started. It was flashing one message. From Spock, no less. 'Of course. Pointy-eared bastard'.

Captain,

I apologize for treating you the way I did, but there is a reason. Jim, I will not suffer to try to explain why I am incapable of loving you. It would be far too painful for you to bear, and therefore would be incredibly unnecessary. However, I will find you on the bridge when I feel that we are both ready for the kind of communication necessary to bridge this sudden gap in understanding.

Spock

First Officer

Jim sighed and collapsed across his bed. Would that damn Vulcan ever make any sense? "He claims he's so logical, but this is the most illogical and pointless prancing about the subject that I've ever seen." Jim said aloud. "Unnecessary gap in understanding. That's a nice way of phrasing this." He glanced at the terminal, then closed the message and headed back for the bridge to wait.

It was a week or two before Jim even saw Spock again, and only in an official capacity. The very nature of the visit was to discuss some asteroid or another. Jim was tired of his friend's dodging of the question. They started up to the bridge in a turbo lift. About halfway up, Jim ordered the lift to stop and voice locked it.

Spock turned to Jim with one eyebrow up. "Yes, captain?" He inquired, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. The Vulcan calm hung around him like a cloak, but his eyes were a dead giveaway to the near panic that was slowly devouring him. He could not deal with Jim right now. Not while the swirl of passion ran through his blood, passion that should only exist during pon farr. But there was no way he could tell Jim this.

Jim shoved him up against the wall and pinned him there, using his body weight to hold Spock still, though Spock was taller and stronger. "We need to talk, Spock. You can't keep dodging me just because you can't tell me the truth. You think I can't handle it? You think I'll want more of you than you're willing to do? Is that it? Because I only want what you're comfortable giving me. But if that's nothing but friendship, I need to know. Because this pain will only get worse if you don't tell me how it's going to be." His communicator beeped, and he leaped off of Spock. Resisting the urge, though just barely, to snarl into his communicator, Jim managed a captain's voice. "Kirk here."

"Captain, you're needed on the bridge." Uhura's voice was like a balm on his anger. He always had enjoyed her soothing voice.

"On my way." Looking at Spock, he sighed. "We'll finish this later. Computer, unlock turbo lift." The rest of the thirty second lift was disturbingly quiet and tense, which was very unusual considering the two parties concerned.


	4. Bridge Problems

Author's note and disclaimer: alright, hang on tight folks because it is about to become silly and strange. I will strive to keep it in character. Drop me a review and let me know how I did.

Bridge Problems

Jim Kirk stomped onto the bridge after the run in with Spock and looked a little flustered when Sulu leaped out of the command chair at him. "Mr. Sulu? What seems to be the matter?" He was annoyed to be so off balance, and made a mental note to get revenge on Spock. Maybe extra shifts on the bridge, preferably when Jim was not there, would mellow that Vulcan right out.

Sulu glanced at Jim thoughtfully, then a shrugged a shoulder. "Captain, we seem to be on a locked collision course with an unidentified rock. I sugge-" Before Sulu could finish his sentence, a bright white bolt shot through the view screen and took a female red-shirted ensign in the chest. With a scream, she crumpled.

Jim 's head whipped towards the young girl, then he smashed a fist down onto the console of his chair. "Bones! Get up here at once! Medical emergency!" Turning around, he pointed straight at the rock. "Uhura, find Spock and tell him we need him on the bridge!" He leaped out of the way as Leonard H. McCoy came bursting onto the scene.

Kneeling on the ground next to the ensign, Bones ran a medical scanner over her, then gestured to the other red shirt on the bridge. "Help me get her down to sickbay! This woman will die without treatment!" He picked up her shoulders and with the help of the ensign, whose name Bones never bothered to ask, got her into the turbolift as Spock came walking out of it.

Without even glancing at Jim, Spock strolled to his spot and slid into the science station chair before glancing at Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, do you possess any additional information about the rock?" He asked evenly, quite aware of the glare that was directed in his direction by his captain. He had needed a moment to rebalance the anger and heated emotions that were filling him after the talk with Jim, and had exited the turbolift one deck below the bridge. His long, slender fingers flew over the console, drawing up the logistics of the rock. "The rock appears to be a kind of camouflage for a ship, captain." Glancing at Jim, Spock swiveled his chair to face the bridge.

Jim Kirk did not give a damn about the rock/ship. All he was thinking about was what he could possibly want that Spock could not give him. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Jim looked up at the view screen. "My god, that's a ship? Scan it Mr. Chekov!" He turned a look at Spock, then glanced away. How in the world could his bridge crew expect to function smoothly if its captain and first officer couldn't get along?

"Scanning sir. Looks like they're blocking our scanners!" Chekov wiped his forehead off on his sleeve and swallowed hard. He thought he could take a knife and cut the tension in the air, it was so thick. Between whatever was going on between Kirk and Spock, and the rock ship being able to blast through their viewscreen, Chekov was scared.

Spock shot up and glanced into his scanner, but not before a bolt of something shook the Enterprise. The bridge crew was flying everywhere. Everyone was being knocked into something, and that included the captain being tossed into the science station. And into Spock, who caught him up against his chest and held him against the console to prevent further injury.

While everyone else was frantically trying to find something to hold onto, Jim found himself being pinned by Spock. His mind immediately leaped to the incorrect assumptions. _Perhaps this is what he meant by giving me what I wanted_, Jim thought icily as he struggled against Spock's hold. He wasn't even aware of Spock's hands on his temples, or the mind meld, until the Vulcan's deep, cultured voice agreed. They were so used to melding that it felt natural to hear Spock in his thoughts. 'Get out of my head. You obviously don't want anything else other than to crawl around in my thoughts' Jim shot at Spock as he jerked away from Spock.

The bridge righted itself, and everybody got the chance to see Spock getting off of the captain, a light green blush faintly coloring his sharp, aristocratic features. "I believe that the ship is trying to tell us something, captain." Spock said carefully, attempting to ignore Jim's parting thought as their minds disconnected. He was fairly certain that the captain would take his explanation at protecting his captain and friend in an inappropriate light.

Jim pushed himself upright and strode stiffly over to the command chair. "Shields up! Red alert! Is everyone okay up here?" He added softly, glancing around his bridge. His crew and ship came first, punishing a pointy-eared prick second. When everyone voiced his or her conditions, he glanced at the red shirted ensign that was lying across the navigations console and winced. "Bones, we have another medical emergency."

"What the hell do you mean another? We've got our hands full down here Jim! Get Spock to carry the injured down. Nurse Chapel got thrown into a box of hypos and is currently bleeding all over my desk." McCoy's irritated and hysterical voice floated through the communications console on Jim's chair as the captain winced.

"Spock, we can't spare you right now. Get somebody up here to help." Climbing into his chair was difficult, as there was a small problem around the waistline of his uniform. _Damn you Spock…why the hell did you have to do this to me? _"Chekov, Sulu, Spock, Uhura, and Dr. M'Benga are with me. The rest of you, try to keep your course at a steady distance from this ship." Without another word, the five of them got on a turbo lift and went to the transporter room, met by Cr. M'Benga, McCoy's second in charge.

Scotty beamed them over to the ship that evidentially had no shielding and shook his head. How he wished fervently that Jim and Spock would just make up. There was great tension in how close they stood together on the transporter pad, and even how Jim gave the command to transport.


	5. On the other ship

Author's Note and Disclaimer: okay this is the last revised chapter that I have. Everything after this will be new material. Alright, so for the aliens, they are like sharks with duck feet. Use your imagination. I don't own anything except the shark-duck things. Those are mine. Ask and I might let you borrow them. Also, anybody have ideas for names?

On the other ship…

Jim Kirk and the others appeared in the middle of a lake with a giant _SPLASH! _Sputtering curses, Jim surfaced and shook water out of his eyes, seeing the others do the same. Except for Spock, of course, who had never gone under the water. Narrowing his eyes at his Vulcan first officer, Jim sighed. It seemed that they had once again beamed right into the middle of a planet, instead of top of it. "Alright, break into two teams. Sulu, you and M'Benga-"

"Will go with Chekov." Finish Sulu and the three of them sludged off in the opposite direction as quickly as politely possible. "Set your phasers on stun!" Jim called after them helplessly.

Jim sighed. He really didn't want the Vulcan in his group. For once, he almost couldn't stand the sight of the green-blooded half-breed. Drawing his phaser, Jim motioned Uhura up and whispered in her ear. "Uhura, stay between Spock and I. You'll be a little safer that way." He didn't tell her that it was to keep Spock away from him that he did that.

Spock noticed the space his captain put between them and let one eyebrow rise. He was clearly causing a disruption in the flow of the crew. Perhaps he should pull the captain aside and resume the little chat they'd been having in the turbo lift. He still did not consider himself clear-headed enough to make any rational decisions though it was beginning to look like an irrational decision was being called for. He set his phaser, and mind, back on the problem at hand and kept a careful eye on the surrounding water.

A splash nearby drew Jim's gaze to his left, and he whipped his head that direction fast enough to see the multi-colored being disappear under water. He'd only caught a brief view of the creature, but it had looked remarkably like a shark with the legs of a duck. Its snout had been a dark green color, with a splash of lighter greens surrounding what he assumed to be its eyes. He pointed at the spot, but could not prove he'd seen anything other than a being cohabiting the ship.

"Captain, behind you." There was the quiet hiss of a phaser being fired as a dark blue thing reared up out of the water behind Jim. Only Spock's trigger finger kept Jim's head on his shoulders. The thing let out a horrible roar as its jaws snapped shut on empty air. With a terrible noise, another popped up beside Spock and slapped him with what seemed like a flipper. With a grunt, he went down on top of the thing and disappeared under the water.

Jim whirled around. "Spock! Uhura, what happened?" He had enough time to say, before he too was dragged under the water, dropping his phaser. He saw his attacker, and let out an exhalation that filled his lungs with water. Struggling against the creature that held him, he finally gave in to the sweet darkness of unconsciousness and let go.

When Jim opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Spock, Uhura, Sulu, and M'Benga all tied to a wooden pole. His navigations officer, like him, was sprawled on the ground, recovering from whatever had left that huge purplish bruise on his neck and chin. Blood seeped from what looked like a bite mark on his arm. His fingers were firmly grasped around the wound as he looked around in confusion. Jim sighed in relief that at least they were all together.

Spock, though worse for wear, seemed to be the most understanding of the situation, and his gaze shifted from Jim to just over his shoulder. "Captain." He said quietly, his body tensing in protest at the inability to move. He watched with great concern, feeling that strange heated passion surge through him as he considered that he could not in any way protect the captain.

Jim glanced over and then quickly got to his feet. In front of him were three of the creatures. The middle one was clearly the leader. It was the tallest of the three, and most regal looking. Its dark eyes brimmed with intelligence and hatred. Standing on duck-like feet, the webbing between the two protrusion-like toes was lime green, a shocking contrast to the light green legs, if they could be called that, and bluish thing that served for a body. Covered in scales, the thing stood taller than Jim, and had a row of razor sharp teeth on its protruding upper lip. Before Jim could say anything, the creature began to speak. Well, communicate.

"You are a trespasser among my people." Its voice left no room for interpretation, demanding an answer, yet leaving no room for argument. "The penalty for such a transgression is worse than elimination." English sounded strange coming from such a creature, yet it couldn't possibly be the thing's native tongue. "You are wondering how I speak your tongue." It was as much a demand as the previous statements, yet it was also a question.

Jim just nodded, in awe of the creature in front of him. It was like a shark, yet a humanoid, a beautiful blend that was nevertheless lethal looking. Its voice was like nothing he'd ever heard before. Crisper than a Vulcan's, yet with more nuances than a Klingon's, it was flowing and threatening at the same time. "We didn't know there was a planet out here, and we certainly did not mean to trespass on your planet." He put on his best dignified voice, though he was wondering how advanced these beings could be. They obviously had some technology, otherwise, how could they possible find food?

"Your assumptions are frustratingly too simplistic. We are much more advanced than we appear." The one to the left of the leader spoke suddenly, hefting what appeared to be a weapon. "Our race has no use for outsiders, regardless of how mistaken they are at trespassing." It lowered the weapon, and then stepped forward. " However, your language is quite interesting. We ripped your words from your mind as you slept, and from the other." He gestured with a fin that had talons to Spock. Well that certainly explained the creatures' odd way of speaking, if it got the language from both Spock and he.

"Just let us go, and we can promise that nobody will ever disturb you again." Jim offered, backing towards his group. These beings were frightening, and they were clearly scaring Uhura. Chekov had crawled to hide behind Jim, using his injured arm as best he could. Jim reached for his communicator, but as he was ordering a quick beam up, the one on the right, otherwise silent and observant, lunged out and bit clean through Jim Kirk right as the transporter beam caught and brought his crew to safety. The captain was left screaming for Spock as he fell to the ground. He clutched at his ruined stomach, then looked up at the dark shadows overwhelming them.

"You have tried to deceive us, Jim Kirk."

Spock, after beaming up, immediately leaped for the transporter controls. "We have to save the captain!" He burst, and tried desperately to lock onto his signal. He saw the signal flash once, then it went dark. The display showed only those shark creatures in the area. "Doctor M'Benga, is it possible that the Captain could sustain a bite like that and survive?" Spock watched quietly as Sulu escorted Chekov to Sickbay, and he looked at the doctor, who was shaking his head. "When a terran shark bites down with his full force, there is usually no hope for its victim. The captain is dead. I'm so sorry."

Uhura stepped off the pad with tears running down her face. Jim Kirk, dead? There was no way, there had to be another explanation. She glanced at Spock, who seemed to hesitate for a moment before setting the controls back to where they were and striding to the transporter pad. Uhura leaped up and tried to stop Spock. "Mr. Spock! You can't go back! We can't lose both of you!"

Spock ignored her and beamed down, his phaser set on kill. "Mr. Sulu you have the con until I bring the Captain back." His usually in control voice shook with emotion. The passion that had raged through his blood now turned to a fury that he had known only once, when he was gripped by lust and challenged for the right to his bride. "Beam me down Mr. Scotty." His voice left no room for argument, and Scotty relunctantly activated the controls to send Spock down to what would almost certainly be his death.


	6. Out of the frying pan

Author's Note and Disclaimer: Alrighty then guys! Time to finally put an ending chapter or two onto this story from 2004! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the original story. It means a lot to me that three years after the story was last published people were still reading and asking for more. I love you guys. You are my inspiration. And I digress… Again, I only own the shark-duck things.

Out of the frying pan…

Spock beamed into the same cavern that he had just been in ready for a fight. Knowing the creatures were tall he had crouched on the transporter pad, and had taken the precaution of facing the direction that the three aliens had been standing. His finger was on the trigger and he almost pulled it when he finished beaming in. Looking around for the first of the creatures, he slowly lowered his phaser when he realized that he was alone. It was quiet, and there wasn't any noise that he could hear. He faced the poles that he had been tied to a minute ago, then looked down at the bloodstains on the ground. Realizing that they were Jim's, he got down on one knee and put a finger in the blood pool disbelievingly.

"Jim…" the word came out rough, and the voice was so full of rage that Spock almost didn't recognize it as his own. One thing was for certain, if Jim was dead they had moved his body. And if he was alive, it was Spock's responsibility to find him. Getting up, Spock closed his eyes and focused, trying to push away the emotional responses. They had been dragged in from the left tunnel, which led to the original cavern they had beamed into. Which meant that the right tunnel was the most logical direction, he thought to himself, then headed into the right tunnel. He paused uncertainly when he saw a trail of blood, then let that strange rage humming in his blood carry him forward down the cave.

Jim knew only pain as the transporter whisked away his team. He watched with dull disbelief as Spock and the others faded from his sight. "Spock…" his voice was as tortured as his body. Then with a gasp he sat up as the pain disappeared. He looked down at his ripped uniform, surprised that he wasn't staring at his own guts. The shark-like alien had never bitten him through!

"Jim Kirk, you have deceived us." The voice said again, and this time there was a definite bite of anger to the voice. "You do not come peacefully when you bear weapons to destroy us." Angrily the being slapped the ground with one foot. Jim noticed that his phaser was laying nearby, and eyed it, wondering if it was still operational.

"Its standard Starfleet orders to come on any away mission carrying phasers." Jim got to his feet and pulled his uniform into as much order as he could. Mustering his arrogance about him, he pointed to his stomach. "Who are you? And what do you mean by abducting a Starfleet Captain and trying to kill him?"

The being made a noise that Jim realized was a laugh. Then it made a face so similar to Spock's that Jim knew that the beings had absorbed more than just language from Spock. "If I was trying to kill you, Captain, you would be dead. We are the Tra'Ung." The Tra'Ung replied, and waddled over to Jim. On land it was not nearly as graceful as it had appeared in the water.

"The Tra'Ung? What is it that you want from me?" Jim asked, aware that those oversized shark teeth were incredibly close to him. "We came in peace, and we will leave in peace, if that is what you want. Our mission is strictly exploratory." Jim edged away from the Tra'Ung, hoping to get close enough to his phaser to at least see if it was working. "We didn't know that this was a ship. We believed it to be an asteroid".

The Tra'Ung laughed. The one that had been addressing him abruptly stiffened. "There is another here." It turned to face the tunnel that led to the cavern, its black shark-like eyes hardening in hunger. The Tra'Ung made a noise that could only be its native tongue. The two that had served as guards turned around and waddled into the tunnel. Without advertising the move the Tra'Ung spun around and slapped the phaser out of Jim's hands. It smiled horrendously, its teeth still covered in Jim's blood.

Spock had been creeping steadily closer to the cavern. He could hear the sound of the being talking, but couldn't make out what it was saying. That was when he became aware that there were noises coming from the tunnel and that something was headed towards him. He looked around, and noticed that the tunnel had a natural crevasse in it that would hide him. He slipped into the crevasses and waited, his finger stroking the trigger of his phaser almost maniacally. He was out of control and he knew it, but there was no helping that.

The Tra'Ung that had been delegated to find him waddled into sight. Spock stayed as quiet as he could until the first one came even with him, and then punched it in the side of the head, hoping to stun it enough to take care of the second one. He wasn't counting on the being seeing him and slapping him with its fin, knocking him into the wall. He dropped his phaser as the Tra'Ung placed one fin against his neck and pressed, making it clear that he was to stop struggling. "You are quite difficult". The being announced, although its voice was not as deep as Spock remembered the other being's voice. "You will come peacefully." Since it was not an option, and the Tra'Ung did not look like it was going to wait for an answer, Spock bowed his head a fraction of an inch and walked in the direction that the being pointed him in.


	7. And into the fire

Author's Note and Disclaimer: Wow guys, this has been a journey eight years in the making. It has been a lot of fun, and I am definitely going to continue writing after this fic. I had too much fun to stop. This is the last chapter of this story, unless I get thrilled and add an epilogue, though don't get your hopes up too far. Again, I only own the Tra'Ung.

And into the fire…

Jim frowned then felt his anxiety go up as Spock was marched in, blood running down his neck. "Spock!" He said loudly, then hushed immediately, looking at the guards that had been posted on him. "Why are you here?"

"Jim!" There was no masking the happiness in his voice when Spock saw Jim, and he didn't even want to hide the slight smile that was the most concession that he would ever make. "I thought you were dead." His voice grew husky then, and his eyes took in Jim from head to toe. "What happened?" He moved to stand next to Jim, and even went as far as to clasp his shoulder.

Jim was having none of that. He grabbed Spock in a full hug and let out one sob. "Well we put ourselves in a pickle this time Spock." "A pickle?" Spock was not unhappy about being hugged, and kept his arm possessively around Jim for a minute longer. "It's a human expression. Means a fine mess." Jim elaborated, watching the guards observe their reunion.

Spock arched one eyebrow then nodded. "A well phrased expression. Yes Jim, we are in a pickle." He looked at the guards until they looked away, as uncomfortable with his intense stare as many were. "Jim, we have to get out of here." He said softly, sitting down on the bench that provided in the cave. "There are too many dange-"

"I am aware of that Spock." Jim was not in the mood for a logical explanation, and held his hand up to stall one. "We are in a cell being guarded by two beings that are measurably stronger than us, faster than us, and have the unfortunate ability to mimic our language and actions. They have undoubtedly picked up some of the way the two of us think." He paced the small area, absently rubbing his stomach, which still ached, although there was no scar. He wasn't watching Spock as closely as he normally would, being wrapped up in the situation at hand. He didn't notice the strange glint in Spock's eyes.

Spock was still feeling that fever, although being around Jim had eased the fury part of it. All that was left was the yearning, and he felt the beginnings of the bond that had been developing between them tug at his attention. "…Jim…" He tried unsuccessfully to stop Jim's pacing with his tone of voice, but when that failed he caught hold of Jim's arm and forcibly stopped him. "Jim, your thoughts. Give them to me." It came out rougher than he had expected, and his mind slid into Jim's without waiting for a reply.

_Damn you Spock, what the hell is going on? _Jim wondered as the Vulcan's fever washed through his mind. _What is this? It feels like your Pon Farr, but that's not for man-_ suddenly Jim Kirk understood. The meld tied them together, and Spock's normally suppressed emotions came flooding into Jim's mind. All of the pent up longing, passion, and rage that had been building in Spock since that night in Jim's cabin many weeks ago swept through any protest Jim had left to the mind meld, and he was stunned by the simplicity of the remaining thoughts. _Yes Spock. I do understand now._

Spock broke the meld reluctantly, and gazed at Jim, too many thoughts and feelings from Jim bleeding into and mirroring his own. "Jim, I never meant to hurt you. I thought I could control it. It was just the emotional side. But then my biology got involved." He paused, then let out a sigh more suited to the broody Jim Kirk that he was now addressing. "I could not leave you here. The thought that you were dead… I wanted to die also."

Jim faced Spock and just stared at the face that had haunted his dreams for too long. "Spock, I don't know what happened. I don't know what this all means for us. What…" he didn't know how to describe the bond he had felt develop upon the last melding. "We have to get off this planet first. What happens afterwards… well, we'll figure that out." He glanced at the guards, who appeared to be paying them no mind, then stepped into Spock's body. "Meld with me Spock." As soon as the feverishly hot hands completed the meld, Jim frowned. _How are we going to get away from these guards?_

_I do not know Jim. All I know is that normal physical assaults do not seem to harm them. I attempted to incapacitate the one on the left earlier, and it failed. _Spock rubbed his knuckles absently. _I believe that Scotty should be able to beam us out if we can get to the original cavern. I left him on high alert._ At least, Spock hoped he had. He didn't really remember most of the last few hours. Everything had become a blur after seeing Jim bitten in two. He studied the Tra'Ung guards carefully, and then a flash of insight hit him. _Jim, they can not breathe above water. They must have air sacs that allow them to remain above the ground for a limited about of time._ Which meant that there was a chance that they could get away far enough if they waited long enough.

Jim nodded after studying the gill slits in the side of the Tra'Ung guards' heads. _They have been above water for the past three hours. Their air must be low. If we hit them right now, we might be able to surprise them._ There were no rocks in the cavern, but the Tra'Ung had left them their boots. Taking one off, he gestured to Spock to end the meld and crept up to the guard of the left. Spock mirrored him and together they slammed their boots into the ribcages of the guards. Although an illogical gamble, the guards did indeed crumple. "Quick Spock, which way back to the cave?" Jim rammed his foot back into the shoe and took off running in in the direction that Spock pointed.

As soon as they slid into the main cavern they felt their hopes die. There sat the original Tra'Ung, with his teeth out. Never had Spock felt so happy as to feel the transporter beams warmth close around him. As he and Jim were pulled out of the cavern, he heard the Tra'Ung utter one word, filled with so much hate that it made Spock fear for Jim's life. "KIRK"

A few days had gone by, and neither Jim nor Spock could exactly tell McCoy what had happened during the meld, or why their health stats now mirrored one anothers. Spock had an inkling that he knew what had happened, but he would not stoop so low as to mention it to McCoy. Jim had made his official report to Starfleet, and had gotten orders to avoid that sector of space for a while. Fine by him, he really didn't want to be there anyways. And there was always the problem of dealing with his pointy-eared prick…

Author's end note: well, it's been a fun ride, and truthfully, I am glad that it is over, for the most part. I will miss this story, as it has haunted me for years now, but finally getting it out of my system feels good. I am sure that I will soon be sucked into another ridiculous story, seeing as I have begun to rewatch the series. I have an idea already in mind for the Mirror Mirror episode, just need to watch that episode and flesh it out. And who knows, I might have one for Amok Time, although that has been vastly overdone. Anyways, please read and review.


End file.
